The Devil's Book
by Bruna B. T. Black
Summary: House, em mais uma de suas bebedeiras, resolve invadir a casa de Cuddy, mas não antes de arrastar seu fiel escudeiro junto. Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil's Book**

**Resumo:** House, em mais uma de suas bebedeiras, resolve invadir a casa de Cuddy, mas não antes de arrastar seu fiel escudeiro junto.

**Avisos:** Ponto de vista do Wilson!

**Shipper:** Huddy

**Disclaimer:** Nenhum personagem é meu, mas um dia EU AINDA ROUBO O WILSON.

**Cap 1 – Drunk Enough to risk.**

-House, eu não quero fazer isso! – Reclamei pela bilionésima vez, mesmo assim não parando o carro ou dando meia volta.

-Relax Wilson! Ela não vai estar lá. – House respondeu, com a voz meio embaralhada pela bebida.

-Ok, but... Hey! Espera aí! Como você sabe que ela não vai estar aqui? – O oncologista perguntou, meio receoso quando chegou a porta da 'Devil's Cave', um pequeno apelidinho carinhoso que House havia dado.

Para você ver como são as coisas: House aparece no meio da noite, invadindo meu apartamento, começa a falar sobre ir a um lugar chamado Devil's Cave. Na hora eu pensei em um strip club.

Mas era um Strip Club? Nããão, na verdade tudo foi só um plano pra me obrigar a ajudá-lo a invadir a casa da minha chefe.

Maravilhoso, né?

-Bem Wilson, você não acha que eu entraria na base inimiga se não soubesse que estaria vazia. Ou você acha que estou muito bêbado para não pensar nas conseqüências?

-Você ESTÁ muito bêbado.

-Mas não o suficiente. – Ele responde, levantando o vaso do lado da porta e pegando a chave da casa.

Nós dois entramos, House foi direto para as escadas enquanto eu fiquei vendo as fotos penduradas.

Enquanto me perguntava o por quê de todo mundo pendurar fotos na entrada, ouvi um chamado.

-HEY WILSON! – Ele gritou em um drunkie way.

-O QUE?

-NÃO QUER VER ONDE "THE DEVIL" DORME?

-VOCÊ ESTÁ NO QUARTO DELA ?? – Eu perguntei, mas antes de receber a resposta já subi correndo.

Entrei na única porta do corredor que estava aberta e vi House segurando um caderninho, perto dele tinha uma gaveta aberta e remexida, além de algumas peças de lingerie no chão.

-Você mexeu na gaveta de lingeries dela.

-Yeah.

-Você mexeu na gaveta de lingeries da CUDDY.

-Yeah.

-E você me chama pra ver UM CADERNO?

-Não é um caderno qualquer Jimmy Boy.

-Hã?

**DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**OoOoOoO**

**N/A: Tomara que vocês gostem, não esqueçam de mandar review!**

**_Bruna B.T. Black_**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Devil's Book**

**Cap. 2**

**Querido Diário o Escambal.**

_-Não é um caderno qualquer Jimmy Boy._

_-Hã?_

-É um... Diário. – Ele falou, olhando para o caderno assim como o Smeagol olhava pro anel, lá no Senhor dos Anéis.

Eu acabei de imaginar o House falando 'My precious.' Não foi nada bonito. Vou ficar traumatizado pelo resto da vida.

Wait... ele falou que...

-A CUDDY TEM UM DIÁRIO??

-Yeah... – Não tente conversar com um House bêbado. Ele vira monossílabo de uma hora pra outra.

-Oh...

-Vamos ler! – Agora ele tava parecendo uma criança quando acaba de ganhar o gibi que tava faltando para sua coleção.

-House, isso é da CUDDY.

-E?

-Ela é nossa boss!

-E?

-É, você está certo.

-Estou?

-NÃO! Ler os segredos dela é ERRADO!

-Eu estou drunk! É tudo culpa da bebida.

-É, você está bêbado. Bêbado demais para ler.

-Eu não estou THAT drunk.

-You have a point...

-Yeah.

-Então ta, mas eu não vou colocar minhas digitais nesse caderno.

-Ok, vamos começar pelo começo!

-Por onde você queria começar? Pelo fim?

-Nah, o começo ta bom. Caham...

'_Pequeno caderno idiota,'_

-Olha! Bom começo! – Eu comentei.

-_'Pequeno caderno idiota, meu mais idiota ainda psicólogo mandou eu escrever aqui sob falsas alegações deu estar muito stressada para falar com ele sob meus assuntos. Acho mais é que aquele idiota está com medo. Onde já se viu! EU, ASSUSTANDO MEUS EMPREGADOS. Pff.'_

-Bom, agora nós sabemos o motivo da existência disso.

-Yeah...

-Não sei porque ela não demite o cara! –Eu falei. Sério, ela é a Dean, ela manda.

-Ela não demite o cara porque ele não trabalha pra ela. –Ok, como ele sabia disso?

-Hã?

-Nothing. Vamos passar pra outra parte. –House foi virando as folhas até parar lá pela metade do caderno.

-Oh, that's fun!

-Dessa vez EU leio!- Falei, pegando o objeto com a ajuda do lençol para não deixar minhas digitais no diário.

-'_Caro objeto inútil, hoje eu vou arranjar um caso para o House. Ele está realmente irritante desde que sua equipe se mandou. Nem acredito que ele conseguiu ficar com esses três durante tanto tempo. Não que eles sejam normais, claro. Foreman é um protótipo afeminado dele, Chase é um aspirante a modelo que só quer agradar o chefe e a Cameron. UGH. A Cameron é o ser mais irritante que eu já vi na minha vida. Ser idiota que fica andando atrás dele implorando com aquela vozinha irritante de taquara rachada para que ele aceite sair com ela. Poor Chase. Sabe, as vezes eu me surpreendo mesmo com o cara, sei que ele é talentoso, principalmente com as mãos. Oh God, eu realmente sei que ele tem talento com as mãos.'_

-Hey! Eu sei que não é só isso que ta escrito! – House falou, devido a minha parada na leitura.

-SO WHAT!? Como a Cuddy sabe que você é bom com as mãos?

-Dunno.

-Sabe sim! E você vai me contar! – Tomara que eu não tenha soado meio ciumento. Eu não tenho ciúmes de nenhum dos dois, é só que... FOFOCA!

House apontou para si mesmo e falou:

-Não estou bêbado suficiente para falar a verdade.

-Damn.

-Vai continuar a ler ou não?

-Ok, mas fique sabendo, eu não desisti de saber!

-_'Caro pedaço de folha inútil, House totalmente screw minha semana. Tudo bem que ele resolveu o caso. Mas na verdade aquilo nem um caso era. Mas tipo, PEGAR O SERVENTE PARA DAR IDÉIAS PARA ELE!? STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Pelo menos agora ele vai contratar médicos de verdade.'_

-Eu estou me sentindo extremamente magoado. – Ele falou como se estivesse magoado de verdade.

-Você magoado e eu totalmente marcado pela frase das mãos. Não vou esquecer disso muito cedo.

-Se você quiser posso te mostrar do que ela tava falando.

MOMENTO DE WILSON EM CHOQUE – NÃO PERTURBE.

House. Deu. Em. Cima. De. Mim.

-HUAHUAUHAUHAHU. Você acreditou! HUAHUAUHAHU

-HOUSE, YOU IDIOT.

-Calma Wilson, não estou bêbado o suficiente para te achar atraente.

-Bom, pelo visto a Cuddy acha que você não precisa estar bêbado para isso.

-Hã?

**DAN DAN DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN**

**N/A: **obrigada pela review Lpdsp! Tomara q vcs gostem desse cap! E mandem Reviews!


End file.
